project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mareep Line/HGSS
Mareep is available on Routes 32, 42 and 43, as well as being obtainable as an Egg from Primo in Violet City. Flaaffy appears on Routes 42 and 43. Their encounter rate doesn't vary much on most routes. The only noteworthy difference is that on route 43, Flaaffy's encounter rate increases in the afternoon and Mareep's goes down at night. SoulSilver players have a higher chance of finding Mareep on Route 42 than HeartGold players. The Mareep line is a rather popular Electric-type Pokémon which appears pretty early in all of the Johto-based games with the exception of Crystal. With the title of the obligatory Electric-type, Mareep can sometimes be seen as a dead weight, but the little lamb can be a really good addition to any team thanks to the combination of its really good bulk that lets the line survive most special attacks in the game and its unique ability Static, activated by any physical-contact attacks that threaten your team. Also, the fact that Flaaffy gets access to two very powerful STABs through the TMs Thunder and Thunderbolt before the third gym gives it a significant advantage over other special attackers which do not have these blessings. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): Mareep is one of the best friends that Chikorita can have for this battle and a relief for players that couldn’t catch a Geodude. Once it learns ThunderShock at level 10, Mareep can solo the fight, with just 1 or 2 Potions so that critical hits won't give you a heart attack. Pidgey is down the same moment it enters the battlefield with only Tackle to touch Mareep. Players with Speed lowering natures and/or poor Speed IVs should be careful of Sand-Attack if they do not have any other Pokemon to use against Falkner’s ace. Pidgeotto can be a problem as it can survive a ThunderShock and then spam Roost, making ThunderShock lose its effectiveness. Fortunately Gust is resisted and Tackle can activate Static any time, which would allow Mareep to use Thundershock before Pidgeotto has time to Roost. Another option is to level up Mareep until 14 to get Thunder Wave, paralyze Pidgeotto right away, and just spam Thundershock until it inevitably dies. * Proton (Slowpoke Well): Zubat can't do a lot of damage to Mareep and goes down with a ThunderShock easily. With Koffing you may end up playing the hax battle between Thunder Wave and Smokescreen, but it's not a difficult battle for the lamb anyway. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Flaaffy is 2HKOd or 3HKOd by U-Turn from Bugsy’s Scyther. If you’re willing to play a risky game, you may consider allowing Static to activate and slow the Scyther down so you can slowly chip away at it. Thunder Wave is useless on the two Shed Skin cocoons. Be very careful of Scyther using Focus Energy and Leer, and remember that it holds a Sitrus Berry. If you want to use Flaaffy in this battle or have to due to rule restrictions, try to use it as the first part of a pair, so that another Pokemon can clean up if the situation gets tense. * Rival (Azalea Town): If your starter is Cyndaquil, put Flaaffy in front and ThunderShock your rival's team to oblivion. Just be wary of a potential paralysis from Gastly's Lick. If you are a little underleveled, it is probably worthwhile to use Thunder Wave on Croconaw. Flaaffy can Thunder Wave the Bayleef, but then after that you should probably switch to one of the many types that is strong against Grass. As for Quilava, you can Thunder Wave away and either spam Thundershock or switch to a Water-type to finish the job. Be careful because Quilava can be annoying with Smokescreen and Bayleef can be annoying with Poisonpowder. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Flaaffy can take out the Clefairy with relative ease with either Thunderbolt or Thunder. Even if Clefairy were to Metronome into Earthquake or Earth Power, the attack would not OHKO you unless it was a critical hit. Also, if you are lucky, Whitney will use her Super Potion on Clefairy so that you have an easier time with her Miltank. If your Flaaffy is a female, try using Thunder Wave on her Miltank to waste that Lum Berry, you may be lucky and activate Static the same turn if Rollout or Stomp are used. After paralyzing, switch to another Pokémon that can tank the Murdercow attacks better and hit it hard at the same time. Don't try this with a male one, as Attract is likely to be the first attack used and will put you in a lose-lose scenario. Flaaffy cannot take on both Miltank and Clefairy alone. * Rival (Burned Tower): If you spent the time/money to snag the TMs for Thunder and/or Thunderbolt, this battle will be really easy. Zubat, Haunter and Croconaw are decimated by your STAB attack of choice, and Magnemite will probably survive a Thunder but cannot do a whole lot back to you anyways. If you're facing Quilava, then you will definitely have a favorable matchup as it still only has Ember as STAB whereas you can nuke it with your chosen Electric STAB. Bayleef, on the other hand, can be rather troublesome as it has high defenses, resist your STAB and is really annoying with Poison Powder and Synthesis. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): There are two different move combinations used by Morty's first three Pokemon that you need to watch out for: Mean Look + Curse and Hypnosis + Dream Eater. Thankfully, they can only use one move per turn, giving you appropriate time to respond (spam STAB attacks if Mean Look; switch out if Curse/Hypnosis). You may get tripped up if Thunder misses once or twice; Thunderbolt is better. As for the Gengar, its Shadow Ball will seriously damage Flaaffy and may end KO if it scores a critical hit. You definitely want to get off a Thunder Wave and then switch out to a Normal, Steel or Dark-type which can all handle Gengar substantially better. Equipping a Chesto Berry is very useful for this fight. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Flaaffy and Ampharos can do a lot in this battle depending if you taught them Charge or not. In case you didn't evolve Flaaffy it learns Discharge at 31 and Ampharos only gets ThunderPunch as an upgrade, having to wait until 34 for Discharge, so wait until you have this attack and spam it on Drowzee and Haunter as they can only annoy you with Hypnosis and Curse. For the Electrode, start using Charge to buff your Special Defense, change quickly to something else if the Electrode uses Screech or Thunder Wave to make more difficult for it to keep the Rollout chain. Electrode resists Discharge, but combining it with Charge, you can hit really hard. For Ampharos, Charge until you have +6 Special Defense and then hit everything with Thunder and Thunderbolt if you use the TMs. Focus Blast hits with normal damage Electrode and can OHKO or 2HKO it, other strategy is to use Thunder Wave to paralyze it and spam STAB moves. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Before this fight, it is definitely recommended that players obtain the Choice Specs from the Lake of Rage and give it to Ampharos. Also, if you did not have time to obtain the Thunderbolt TM, you should level your sheep up to 34 and learn the rather nifty Discharge. Primeape likes to use Double Team before using its Focus Punch, so it's better to leave this matchup to a faster Pokémon. While you can use Thunder Wave to make the Primeape lose turns, you can't know when it's going to use Focus Punch and that can be lethal. As for Poliwrath, a Choice Specs-boosted Discharge is going to seriously damage it if not OHKO. Just be wary that Poliwrath may outspeed and use his deadly Hypnosis + Focus Punch combo. As such, a secondary held item option is the Chesto/Lum Berry as it should provide a free turn for you. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Ampharos can effortlessly solo this gym provided you have 1) the Focus Blast TM and 2) a Leppa Berry or two in order to circumvent Focus Blast hax. Again, it is highly recommended you equip the Choice Specs for this fight. You won’t need any of your other moves. As an added bonus, Jasmine’s Steelix does not carry a Ground type STAB. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Everything except the Raticate here is in its first evolution stage. Your Electric STAB of choice will deal with everything well, and Raticate should be OHKOed either by it or by Focus Blast. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): There is nothing here that threatens Ampharos much. The grunt's Pokémon are underlevelled and Ariana's don't have strong moves, except Arbok's Crunch, which is still okay for Ampharos to take. Discharge is a good option if you have it here, because it hits both of them at the same time, and Lance's Dragonite tends to use Fly, so it won't be hurt. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Once again, equipping the Choice Specs is rather useful here. Ampharos is a really good choice for this gym as two of the three Pokémon that Pryce have are Water-type. Discharge and Thunderbolt safely OHKO the Seel and 2HKO the Dewgong. It is possible to take on the Piloswine if you use Focus Blast, but Mud Bomb will likely 3HKO if not 2HKO you and Focus Blast is prone to miss at the worst possible time, especially since Mud Bomb has a chance to lower accuracy. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): These are all easy except Weezing. It is advised to pick a physical wall for its Explosion, should Ampharos be outsped, which is possible. A critical Explosion will be very bad for the electric sheep. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Ampharos can still take care of the Golbat and Feraligatr with either Discharge or Thunderbolt. The Sneasel is a joke and can be defeated with any Pokémon, so wynaut use Ampharos? The lamb can tank most special attacks, so you can try fighting Haunter and Kadabra, although it's preferable to use a faster physical attacker like Raticate or Fearow. Quilava is still the same and you should have a 80BP or higher electric attack, so you can beat it easily. Once again, you can easily take care of the Magnemite with Focus Blast. It is not a good chance to fight against the Meganium as it is extremely bulky and carries Synthesis to heal off any damage you do. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Golbat is easily fried with any Electric move. He also has a Weezing, which is safe this time, because it doesn't have any exploding moves. Go ahead. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): This is like the battle in the Rocket HQ, but with Vileplume instead of Gloom. Ampharos only has not very effective moves to hit it, but Vileplume doesn't have strong ones either, so you should be able to out-stall it. Just heal in case it uses its annoying powder moves, and Ampharos is brought to low health. Spam Thunderbolt or Discharge against the rest. * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): With the help of some Potions and thanks to Static and Thunder Wave, Ampharos can win this battle alone. Houndour and Koffing can be beaten with a Discharges/Thunderbolt or two. Then, as with the vast majority of other strong, fast attackers in this game, you definitely want to use Thunder Wave right away. Once paralyzed, Houndoom becomes much more manageable, but again, just be wary of Focus Blast's 99% chance of missing when it matters the most. It’s often more worthwhile to use two turns of STAB moves than Focus Blast. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Gyarados screams at the sight of Discharge and Kingdra only have special attacks that can be tanked by Ampharos except if they are critical hit. For this one, use Thunder Wave to make it lose turns and then hit the Kingdra with Discharge or Thunderbolt. The two Dragonair resist electric attacks so let another teammate fight them. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): As long as you have a few Hyper Potions under your sleeve, Ampharos can potentially take on everything here. With its great overall bulk, Ampharos can tank pretty much any attack from these Eeveelutions, but just watch out for for Espeon's Psychic. It is not the best idea to use Thunder Wave on the Espeon or Umbreon, as both of them will just Synchronize it back on you. If you are at level 42 or higher, Signal Beam is a great option here. Discharge and Thunderbolt for Vaporeon and Flareon, however you may want to use a physical Pokémon for Flareon as it has a high special defense. Alternate strategy: equip the Choice Specs and just fire off attacks (Thunder, Thunderbolt/Discharge, Focus Blast, Signal Beam) like no tomorrow, healing whenever necessary). * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire is very strong, but Ampharos is one of the few Pokémon that can handle it. You should be able to two- or three-shot it with Electric moves, with possible healing in the process. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Ampharos is excellent for this, as it resists Lugia's best move and can hit it for supereffective damage. Bring healing items should you need them, but there should be no problems. * Rival (Victory Road): Feraligatr, Golbat, Kadabra and Haunter are prime targets for Ampharos since they are either weak to it or can't damage the lamb too much. Heey! Even Magneton won't be a whole lot of trouble thanks to Focus Blast. Now that the rival's Quilava has finally evolved into Typhlosion, it can hit you pretty hard with Lava Plume. However, you will do much greater damage with a Choice Specs-boosted STAB move. Meganium should be left to another teammate too as it has a better bulk than Ampharos as well as access to Light Screen making the Signal Beam useless. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Xatu, Thunderbolt. Slowbro, Thunderbolt. Exeggutor, Signal Beam. Jynx, Signal Beam. Another Xatu, Thunderbolt. Add a Hyper Potion to the receipt and you'll have your carbonized Will ready to eat. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): In theory, Ampharos can 2HKO pretty much everything here (save perhaps the Muk) with its Choice Specs-boosted STAB attacks. In reality, every single one of Koga's mons have moves that will potentially evade your attacks (Supersonic, Double Team), slowly wear you down (Poison Jab, Toxic, Poison Fang), or deal a significant amount of damage to you (Gunk Shot, Explosion). This is possible, but tread carefully. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Hitmontop likes to use his Technician Dig, you are going to miss the first attack, so use an X Defend and then hit with your STAB. Just be knowledgeable of its high Special Defense. Onix can be easily dispatched by your Water or Grass-type of choice, and should not be attempted by Ampharos. Hitmonchan is easy as it does not have any STAB moves, allowing Ampharos to KO it with its Electric attacks. Hitmonlee is a much tougher matchup as it has a 100 BP STAB, Reckless-boosted Hi Jump Kick which will severely dent Ampharos. In fact, if you’re unlucky, it has a chance to OHKO as well. Machamp is also very strong with its high-critting Cross Chop, which can and will crit you at the most inopportune time. For both these matchups it is recommended to switch out to a Fighting-resist like Gengar or Weezing. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Her lead, Umbreon, is immensely bulky and will try to hax you to death. Don't let it. Just spam Choice Specs-boosted Signal Beam or Focus Blast, just be aware that even these powerful attacks will take at least a couple hits to KO Umbreon. Murkrow, on the other hand, falls easily to Amphy's Electric attacks, unless you’re locked into Signal Beam or Focus Blast. Thunder Wave can help with Gengar as it can control when the ghost is planning on using a Destiny Bond cutting its speed. Using Light Screen may be beneficial here too. Houndoom is very powerful and will deal a lot of damage to you, so it's best to Thunder Wave away and pray to Arceus that Focus Blast doesn't miss. Vileplume resists all of the lamb's attacks, but there is a high chance that you have another teammate who can easily take it out. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Charizard, Aerodactyl and Gyarados are OHKO'd by Thunderbolt, but the Dragonites are not. A critical hit from these three can kill Ampharos, but you can fight them with a combination of Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt/Thunder and Light Screen. The easiest one is the Dragonite with Thunder, as Ampharos resists one of its attacks. Hyper Beam can be handled with Light Screen, Thunder Wave with items and Dragon Rush will miss most of the time, if you have X Defense use it in this battle to buff Ampharos' Defense so as not to worry about Dragon Rush. Be careful as the two Dragonites with Dragon Rush are at level 49, so maybe you'll prefer to use a Pokémon with Ice Beam better than Ampharos to kill these illegal dragons, especially considering your Speed stat and Dragon Rush’s chance to flinch. If you stick to boosting your defense, remember - crits ignore both your boosts and the screens. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Thunderbolt and Discharge OHKO Omastar and Kabutops without problem. If your Ampharos still have Focus Blast, you can try to one-shoot Brock's Onix as it doesn't have any Ground-type moves, don't do the same with Graveler and Rhyhorn, Focus Blast can miss and Earthquake is going to damage Ampharos badly. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Not a lot has changed in his team aside from Haunter and Kadabra now being Gengar and Alakazam. Sneasel is going to be OHKO-ed by Signal Beam and Alakazam and Meganium are going to be 2HKO-ed or 3HKO-ed by the same move, take care with Alakazam because he still has Disable and is packing Recover to lengthen the battle. Thunderbolt and Discharge finish Golbat and Feraligatr in one hit, and Gengar and Typhlosion in two hits. Focus Blast would deal with Magneton. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Thunderbolt everything in this gym except Quagsire. Only battle this Pokémon with Ampharos is your lamb is packing a 60BP or superior Grass-type Hidden Power, if not, switch immediately to another Pokémon. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): You can go with Focus Blast to OHKO Magneton, but the rest of the team is not worthy. Most of Surge's Pokemon are packing Light Screen or status moves that are going to be really annoying for Ampharos. Use something that can sweep this place with Earthquake instead. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Jumpluff and Victreebel resist all of Ampharos moves and the first one has decent Special Defense to take more than one hit while absorbing the lamb’s health with Leech Seed and Giga Drain, go with a Fire/Ice/Flying-type here. Tangela and Bellossom on the other hand, are weak to Ampharos' Signal Beam, it probably take 2-3 hits to beat at least Bellossom, but they can be battled. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Crobat is OHKOed by a decent Electric move and the Ariados are going to be 2HKOed by the same move too. Be careful of Screech. Weezing can be battled with two or three Thunderbolts, but the risk to suffer a critical Explosion is really high to make it worthy. The same with Venomoth, Double Team can bring you to a haxy battle where your Ampharos can't win, use other Pokémon to deal with these two. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Ampharos’s high Special Defense is going to be your best weapon in this battle. Alakazam is the easiest target for Ampharos, as it can't raise its stats or put up a Light Screen to protect itself, so go with Signal Beam until it goes down. Mr.Mime isn't a big problem either, but try to beat it before it can put up a Light Screen. Espeon is the problem, it has a decent Special bulk and Calm Mind to rise its Special Attack and Defense making your lamb's Signal Beam useless. Thunder Wave is risky too thanks to Synchronize, that will paralyze Ampharos along with Espeon. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Ampharos can survive every Overheat here with or without sun is the lamb is at full health, but don't push your lamb too much as a Critical Hit is going to be fatal. Magcargo is going to be OHKO-ed by Focus Blast and Magmar and Rapidash 2HKO-ed by Thunderbolt or Discharge. Remember not to battle Magmar if the lamb is damaged and stay away from Rapidash if Sunny Day had being used before, because a boosted Flare Blitz is going to be the end of Ampharos. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Exeggutor, Gyarados and Pidgeot are the ones that your Ampharos is going to battle. The first one is OHKO-ed by Signal Beam and the other two are going to be down with a single Thunderbolt. Rhydon has Earthquake and Machamp can resist one Thunderbolt or Thunder and revenge with No Guard DynamicPunch. Arcanine can be battle with Thunderbolt and is going to be 2HKO-ed or 3HKO-ed, but the dog knows Roar and it can bring to the battle a weaker Pokémon making the battle more difficult. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): His Golbat is now a Crobat. The matchups have not really changed from Mt. Moon though. * Red (Mt. Silver): The Thunder and Rain Dance combo is going to be really useful for this battle, so teach these two moves to Ampharos. Additionally, an Expert Belt might be a useful held item for this battle. Use your first turn vs Pikachu to change the weather from Hail to Rain with Rain Dance, them 2HKO the rat with Power Gem. Thunder OHKO-s Blastoise and OHKO or 2HKO Lapras (yes, Lapras is really bulky). If the rain has subsided, OHKO Charizard with Power Gem or Thunderbolt. Venusaur, while annoying with Giga Drain and Sleep Powder, isn't going to do anything to Ampharos so go with Power Gem until Venusaur is down. Don't try Snorlax, it has a really good Special Defense with high HP, you won’t 2HKO it with Focus Blast, not to mention that Giga Impact can destroy Ampharos easily. Moves The Mareep line's movepool is like a hammer: it doesn't do a whole lot, but what it does, it does VERY well. Leveling up, it starts out with ThunderShock and at level 14 learns the invaluable Thunder Wave. Charge (level 25) is an interesting option as in this generation it boosts not only Electric attacks but also Amphy's Special Defense, though the Special Defense boost will also be lost if an Electric move is used. Discharge (level 34) is a very useful move as it deals damage and has a high paralysis rate. Signal Beam (level 42) is a nifty coverage option to deal a great deal of damage to Psychic, Dark and Grass-types without having to worry about the lower accuracy of Thunder or Focus Blast. Concerning TMs/HMs, Ampharos has several options ranging from absolutely terrible to absolutely amazing. Focus Punch and Hyper Beam are both very powerful, but neither one is recommended due to their obvious constraints. Light Screen and Reflect can be decent options at times, but since Amphy is already pretty bulky but not that fast, you're better off using another support move (read: Thunder Wave). Protect deserves a mention as it provides added insurance against the ever-common Rollout Miltank sweep. Rain Dance sounds cool on paper in conjunction with Thunder, but most of the time you're better off spamming Discharge. Speaking of Thunder, it is by far the Mareep line's most valuable move, as this TM is much, much easier to obtain than the one for Thunderbolt. If you happen to have insane Voltorb Flip skills, or are willing to save state, then go with Thunderbolt all the way. The final notable TM is Focus Blast, although do be wary of its 70% accuracy (and the fact that only Ampharos can learn Focus Blast, not Flaaffy). Ampharos definitely does not want to be an HM slave, but if you really want to use it as such, then it can learn Strength, Rock Smash and Rock Climb. Recommended movesets: ''Before the postgame: Thunderbolt / Thunder, Signal Beam, Thunder Wave / Discharge / Rain Dance, Light Screen / Focus Blast'' ''Postgame: Thunderbolt / Thunder Dance only, Power Gem, and any two between Rain Dance / Focus Blast / Signal Beam'' Recommended Teammates * Anything that can take out Ground-types: From Water to Ice, anything that can hit Ground with super effective damage is a good addition to Ampaharos' team. They don't need to be part of the Water, Grass or Ice-types, but only a good move that can clean the field from any ground Pokémon that will menace the lamb's life. A few examples of this include Meganium, Feraligatr and Mamoswine. * Ground-types: At the same time that they are Ampharos' worst nightmare, they can be good teammates due to Ampharos being unable to hit effectively the rest of the Electric-types in the game for a long while (with the exception of none Volt Absorb Lanturn) due to it's swallow moveset and other Electric types having better coverage moves or good secondary STABs. A few examples of this include Golem, Quagsire and Nidoqueen. * Fast sweepers: Ampharos is a slow Pokémon, even if it can take advantage of Paralysis to outspeed its opponent, but still, with Earthquake being a common coverage move, is better to have a faster Pokémon along your little sheep to take down this faster opponents. They can be both Special and Physical, but Ampharos will always prefer a Fast sweeper that has higher Attack due to Ampharos be a Special Pokémon. A few examples of this include Crobat, Alakazam and Arcanine. * Pokémon with high Defense: While not being the worse, Ampharos doesn't like to deal with that many physical moves and less if that moves aren't contac avoiding its Static ability. That's why some strong members with higher Defense will aid the little lamb in the fight really well. A few examples of this include Sandslash, Slowbro and Weezing. Other Mareep's stats Flaaffy's stats Ampharos' stats * What Nature do I want? Modest is by far the best nature you could possibly get. Really, any -Atk nature would be great. Additionally, a Relaxed, Quiet or Sassy nature are not bad at all. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You absolutely have to have a Flaaffy for Bugsy, and before battling Chuck you should have an Ampharos. I recommend not evolving at 30 and wait a level to have Discharge at 31 and not at level 34. Knowing that Cianwood City has a sea full of Tentacools, grinding your Flaaffy there is a piece of cake. * How good is the Mareep line in a Nuzlocke? As the only early-game Electric-type, specially-based bulky attacker out there, the Mareep line is a really good choice in HGSS. It can wall and tank a lot of special attacks, as well as spread paralysis with Thunder Wave, Static and Discharge, so you can change in the middle of a battle without problems most of the time and save a weaker team member. In a region where grinding can be rather difficult, Mareep's STAB attacks destroy the many wild Flying and Water-types. Although sometimes its movepool leaves a little to be desired, the Mareep line is a simply amazing bulky tank that can go head-to-head with virtually every single non-Ground type in the game. * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Flying, Steel, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Grass, Water, Fire, Poison, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses